


When The Rain Starts To Fall

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: A literal spiders nest of romance, AU, F/F, F/M, Friends AU, Friends to Lovers, Hacy Endgame, Sitcom, Slow Burn, slowest of burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: Mel and Macy grew up together along with their estranged younger sister whom cut contact with the family, They made friends with Harry, Jimmy, Jordan, Parker and Abigael from their apartment’s relative closeness. The gang all hang out at a coffee shop together, Shooting the shit and complaining about their lives. Parker, Down on his luck after a humiliating scenario with his wife vents to the group. That’s where things get interesting.The Friends AU Nobody asked for.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jimmy Westwell/Abigael Caine, Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Mel Vera/Original Female Character(s), Niko Hamada/Mel Vera, Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	When The Rain Starts To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! A lil something different, Gotta keep my readers on their toes lol. Don’t worry YHC still comes out tomorrow! Hope you have a good read through and remember I’ll be there for you ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Parker’s wife’s cookies cause problems.

“So what exactly was wrong with this one Mace?” Macy shifted only a little from her position on the couch, Turning to meet Jordan’s gaze. He was critiquing her date of the month, Daniel, She’d met him at work. To be completely truthful her co-worker Morgan had set them up. He was nice, Fine enough, Bought her nice flowers to watch die but he wasn’t _ right. _Not for her at least.

”His neck was too long. It felt like making out with a giraffe.” Jordan nodded, Making a gesture to his own neck which Macy deemed a considerable length through laughs. Harry seemed a bit confused by the statement, measuring his own neck in a somewhat discreet manner. Hiding behind a distracted Macy.

”Yes, Because neck length is most certainly a deal breaker.” She looked up at Harry, A sour expression on her face. Harry sipped at his tea without breaking eye contact, Enjoying her reaction. He did love getting a rise out of her, Especially because it was so easy and because she looked at him and only him. Which was nice, Platonically Of course.

”Well you didn’t see the length of this guy’s neck Harry, It was like a skyscraper connected his body to his head!” Harry was about to respond when Parker walked in, A sad expression on his usually annoying happy optimistic glass half full kind of face. Macy moved her attention away from her and Harry’s irritating rambling. Focusing instead on her her friend and his possible and usually improbable sadness.

”Hey Parker, What’s up?” She’s trying to be as subtle as she can be because Parker’s not exactly a vent his feelings out kind of guy but Parker sniffles, Wiping a tear from his eye. She has a higher than normal amount of curiosity. She’s only seen Parker cry a few times and they were all sports related. The man likes his football and competitive figure skating.

“Well, Y’know how Lucy and I have been a little on the rocks lately?” He’s all tensed up and it’s obvious that he’s uncomfortable. The group nods, Not listening much and sipping on their coffee or tea in Harry’s case. Jordan has a random bag of popcorn which he and Jimmy, Harry’s twin brother are splitting. Jimmy keeps trying to take popcorn from Jordan’s hands as they listened to the complaint of the day.

Parker came to them and complained at least once a day about his “darling” wife Lucy, She seemed lovely in person but nobody saw her and Parker as in love per se. If per se meant at all, Lucy always seemed to gravitate towards Mel. It was somewhat of a predatory gaze she gave her. Nobody mentioned it to Parker. It was a very much discussed inside joke In Abi, Harry, Macy, Mel, Jimmy and Jordan’s group chat though. Almost any group chat that excluded Lucy’s oblivious groom.

“Well I think I figured out why.” Harry laughed, Redirecting his vision from Macy's eyes to Parker.

”Well? Out with it, You’ve got me on the edge of my seat here Caine.” He scoots to the edge of the worn chair in the cafe for effect, Parker’s glare intensifies.

“Lucy... Well, She’s kind of… A bit of a lesbian.” Harry spits out his tea, Jordan makes eye contact with the group as they have sort of an “inside joke” about this. Macy’s sort of stunned but only sort of. It wasn’t _that_ unbelievable. Mel’s the first to respond by standing up and shouting like she just won a million dollars. With all the bets her and Jordan have made who knows? She might’ve.

”I knew it! Those cookies she made for me were suggestive! I told you guys!” She’s overjoyed at being right and doesn’t notice everybody staring at her for a moment. Then she does, She sits back down awkwardly and snuggles into the seat of the chair.

”Sorry you had to find out like that Park.” She says, Not making direct eye contact with her friend. 

Jordan points at Parker in an attempt to grab his attention, He snaps his fingers a bit like he’s trying to remember something. “On the bright side, You’re single again! So what your wife’s already got a boo? Go out, Date! Jimmy’s girl can do your hair, We’ll get you a man bun!” Parker sighs and sits down, Almost falling into the chair, Hands in his hair. Jordan puts his hands in his hair too. His hair being Parker’s hair. Not his own.

”For the last time, Abigael is my sister. She’s not dating Jimmy.”

Jimmy chimes in with to Parker’s statement with a rather sweet reply for his normal crass self. 

“She’ll say yes one day and in a few years I’ll be your in-law Caine.” Parker ignores this but shoots a glare at Jimmy which he returns. Accompanied with a sultry smirk directed at the oldest Caine sibling, Abigael who flips him off in earnest although she does hide a smile at the marriage comment with the hand she uses to flip the bird. Parker is oblivious to the obvious flirtation. He’s not a very conscious man nor a very present one. He continues his rant, Directed now at Jordan.

“I don’t ever in my life want to get a man bun Jordan! All that I want is to be married again!” He pouts from his space on the chair, His voice carrying a sarcastic bite.

“Preferably not to a lesbian! No offense Mel. Also _ never _ touch my hair again. I just want to be married again.” At his words and the smacking of Jordan’s hands away from his hair. A woman in a very _ dated _ wedding dress enters. Harry snickers at the coincidence quipping in his stupid charming goddamn accent. 

“And I just want a million dollars!” Macy gives Harry a stern look and then turns in her spot to examine the clearly fashionably challenged woman, She’s short, Only a foot taller than the counter from the view she had. She had long curly brown hair pinned into a ridiculous looking hairstyle, Rain droplets dripping off the sides of her long almost floor length veil. Her face was a very familiar no not familiar, Familial looking face. Almost like she’d seen it everyday, Maybe even for her entire childhood.

That cannot be who she thinks it is. There’s no logical reasoning for little Maggie, _ Sorry _ she prefers to be known as _ Margarita _ now. But regardless of names she wouldn’t _ dare _ to be anywhere near this side of New York or this side of Macy Vaughn. Much less in a wedding dress. In a tacky gauzy 1993 era wedding dress no less.

A wedding dress she surely didn’t pick out herself. There was no way. She didn’t remember Maggie having that large of an amount of bad taste. Except for the fact that that’s definitely her estranged seemingly happily engaged sister barreling down a rainy street in Greenwich and into the cafe in a horrifyingly tacky wedding dress.

”Mel, Is that. Is that Maggie?” Mel who had been too wrapped up in her conversation with Jordan and Jimmy to notice the white ball of crinkly fabric and rained on woman that Macy was currently so transfixed on, Sets up from her laid down position on the couch accidentally knocking Jordan’s elbow in the process.

”I haven’t seen Maggie since that one guy Mom hated told her he wanted to marry her.” She says it quietly with an angered bite to the name Maggie, A little glare pointed at Mel for mentioning her as well. She then resigns to her argument about just how suggestive a cookie could really be with Jordan to the dismay of the coffee shop patrons. Including the lovable man scorned dunce, Parker who was currently still sniffling next to Jimmy and his sister.

“Was I really that stupid? Was it that obvious?” Jimmy sidles up to him, Really to Abigael but he still pats Parker’s back and hugs him, Rubbing his shoulders thoughtfully in the friendly embrace.

“Oh Parker… Yes. Yes you were, And it was. Frighteningly so.” Abigael jabbed him in the side for that but Parker resigned to the hug, Wrapping his arms around the somewhat rude shorter Brit and sighing into the air above his head. He looks at the woman in the wedding dress who’s attempting to haggle a 99 cent cup of ice from the cashier. He points at her discreetly as he can tell Macy noticed her too.

“Hey Mace, What’s with the chick in the wedding dress?” Jimmy brings his palm to his forehead, Almost in pain over Parker’s obliviousness.

“Literally the most coincidental thing to ever happen and you didn’t even notice! Parker I’m ashamed to have you as my future brother-in-law.” Abigael jabs Jimmy again. Parker turns back to Macy who replies, Very nervously she might add.

“Well... She’s um, She’s definitely my. She’s uh-

Mel sits up from her laying down position once more and says rather matter of factly, Finally stealing a glance at the now seat bound Maggie Vera still in that _ hideous _ wedding dress.

“She’s a bitch, That’s what she is.”


End file.
